1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved fence post system which permits insertion of a fence post into the earth and installation of a support brace without the use of tools. More particularly, it is concerned with a corner fence post having an augered base, a removable extension piece and a bracket. The bracket may be used alternately to support a handlepiece which is rotated in order to auger the post into the ground, and to couple a support brace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of fence posts has always been a difficult, tedious job requiring specialized tools and back breaking labor. Since the available power machinery is unwieldy and prohibitively expensive for most applications, installation methods such as digging or driving have most commonly been employed.
Post holes are generally dug using one of several hand digging implements to dig out a hole into which a fence post is then inserted. Because conventional posts provide no intrinsic lateral support, the hole must be relatively deep in proportion to the above-ground height of the installed post. Earth removed from the hole during digging is subsequently repacked around the installed post. Posts installed by this method are subject to lateral instability until the elements cause the earth to settle around the post. The earth generally sinks somewhat upon settling, forming a depression around the post which may collect water and subject the post to rot and damage caused by insects attracted to damp conditions. While an anchoring element may be installed adjacent the post to provide lateral support, a substantially larger hole must be dug to accommodate the element.
Alternatively, a ram or driver weighted with a material such as lead or cement may be used to pound the post directly into the ground without first making a hole. Because of the weight of the driver and the requirement that the force of the driver be applied to the uppermost end of the post, this method is limited in its application to posts of certain lengths and is not suitable for installation of posts having ornamental tops. This method is also not suitable for driving posts having large diameters or irregular shapes which might split under pounding, such as the hedgeposts commonly employed in farming and ranching. While there is no easy method for installation of posts in hard clay or rocky soils, driving the post is an especially burdensome task under such conditions.
Previous attempts to facilitate fence post installation by providing an auger type post have employed posts which are structurally complex and prohibitively expensive. Such posts have been of metal construction, which is not well adapted for electrical applications. In addition, specialized tools are required for installation.